hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Slash-Bot News Network
| id = | admin = | ports = | proxy = | missions = Confirmation Mission }} Slash-Bot News Network is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Daemons * ** ** ** ** Articles * Entropy Group engaged in malicious Hacking? Recent reports suggest that the internet group "Entropy" has recently taken to sheltering and providing work for a notorious hacker. While this information cannot be confirmed yet, if it is, the group will be sure to face severe legal action in the near future. In the eyes of this reporter, this represents a clear act of betrayal towards the network that allows productive groups to thrive, and should be punished severely. Reporter : Tom Wilkins * New Macrosoft Phone: About as bad as you expected It seems Macrosoft just can't catch a break - its new "Waterfall" phone, which our staff were fortunate enough to acquire from an anonymous benefactor, has been found to have some pretty serious security flaws. Users of the phone can expect the same buggy, last-gen OS they've grown accustomed to from the ubiquitous tech giant, but now with gaping security holes to boot - any installed apps are able to easily gain unrestricted control of the phone, and a networking bug could lead to private data being sent unencrypted all over the net. "Waterfall", Macrosoft's fourth generation phone is expected to launch two weeks from now, but with this discovery, experts say the launch may be delayed by up to a month. Watch this space for any future developments. * Suspicions arise over Entropy Internet group Entropy has been renowned for some time as a reliable source of information on recent developments in the internet world, however recent actions by the group, such as the shutdown of their public access terminal after the means of which they had been procuring this information was called into question, has aroused the suspicions of reporters and companies alike. Although the group has long been a credit to the openness of information, if it has been doing so by illegitimate means, action must be taken. More news as the situation unfolds. Reporter : Tom Wilkins * Is your data at risk? Popular social network FriendHole was the latest victim of a Malicious hacking group apparently bent on compromising all forms of social media. The group's identities and location still remain a mystery to Cyber Police, but their message is clear: 'Nothing is Safe'. FaceSpace's CEO attempted today to reassure a nervous userbase, explaining that "FaceSpace's security is watertight", and that the only people who will have access to users' personal data on FaceSpace are them, those they choose to share it with, and FaceSpace's 12,000 trusted advertising partners. * New Opbol Dongle patent will Tantalize Fanboys Hardcore Opbol fans, get your affairs in order and prepare your wallets. A new patent filed by Technological golden child Opbol Computing today suggests that the company could be moving into the home console market. The patent, for an extensible "dongle" could be a component in a new gaming system experts say - perhaps a controller or motion sensor. As of yet, only the design - a telescoping cylinder with rounded ends - has been granted patent status, but our sources say news on the device's functionality may only be a few days away. Watch this space! Gallery Nodes - Slash-Bot News Network.png|Main page Nodes - Slash-Bot News Network - Article 1.png|"Entropy Group engaged in malicious Hacking?" Nodes - Slash-Bot News Network - Article 2.png|"New Macrosoft Phone: About as bad as you expected" Nodes - Slash-Bot News Network - Article 3.png|"Suspicions arise over Entropy" Nodes - Slash-Bot News Network - Article 4.png|"Is your data at risk?" Nodes - Slash-Bot News Network - Article 5.png|"New Opbol Dongle patent will Tantalize Fanboys" Category:Nodes